


Wink wink, you moron!

by Zombieheroine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Sex, Bickering, First Time, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Pre-Series, Seduction, Seeker culture, Silly, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout knows he's witty, clever and sarcastic, but what he doesn't know is how those things translate to a Vosian. Starscream thinks he's met his match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wink wink, you moron!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zinteyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinteyro/gifts).



> Zinteyro proofread my paper I wrote for my course at the university, and in exchange I wrote this to him. He wanted something about accidental courting, and thus we explore Vosian culture a bit.  
> I hope you are as amused as he was when reading this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love.

The Nemesis made its way across the deep space in silence. There hadn't been any enemy contact in stellar cycles, not even sightings – and therefore no action. Just a smooth and silent space cruise across the void after the Autobot Ark.

The whole crew had fallen into a steady routine of shifts on ship maintenance and operations, battle practice and a bit of free time that everyone spent differently: There were games, gambling, low-key social gatherings... You name it, but the general tone of the atmosphere was bored. The soldiers thirsted for action, for real battle and bringing their hated enemy down, but that wouldn't be an option for a long while until they'd reach the Ark.

The lack of a violent outlet for the pent up aggression and general frustration had some time ago taken a creative yet not unexpected turn: Casual fragging among the crew was on an upward trend. At first it had been casual and discreet little happening between two bots, but after a couple more moon cycles in boredom and quiet things had started to escalate. Soundwave found himself making considerable profit by turning off the security cameras from certain areas and renting those spaces for orgies. 

Knockout was very aware of all that was going on. It wasn't just that the air felt thicker and bots more relaxed, but as the ship's only qualified doctor he was bound to take note of the increase in demand for extra firewalls, pulled joints and metal burns, questions about proper lubrication and bots complaining about oil clots up their valves. It was extremely clear that the amount of interfacing happening aboard was skyrocketing, and by being the health care professional Knockout was getting the collective short end of that stick.

At first he had thought this whole phenomenon was splendid. Knockout was a mech of simple pleasures, and in his opinion that included the tactile ones, so he could really ask for no better pastime. Unfortunately, it turned out that no one was particularly eager to get intimate with their physician who had already probed everything and was stigmatized with a clinical image, and soon Knockout found himself alone within a crew that suddenly seemed to have a whole bunch of fresh couples and open relationships. 

“It's just not fair!” Knockout complained to Breakdown as they were going through the routine cleaning of the laboratory, namely washing the test tubes and bottles. 

“Don't take it personally, Doc,” Breakdown said. He was very tight-lipped about his private encounters and hadn't revealed enough to make Knockout jealous of his luck, so he was still his best friend and thus listened to his venting while drying off the bottles.

“How can I not! I deserve a little loving, too!” Knockout argued back, stuffing the brush into the bottle with vigorous pace and scrubbed. 

“The universe doesn't owe you anything,” Breakdown reminded calmly, making his friend sigh.

“I know...” Knockout admitted. “I'm too beautiful for this!”

A new voice joined the conversation: “Complaining as always, I see!”

Both mechs turned around, Breakdown standing to attention. “Commander Starscream,” he acknowledged the seeker, who nodded approvingly in his general direction as he strode into the medical bay.

“As you were,” Starscream said, gesturing dismissively, his wicked gaze already focused on Knockout who was leaning on the sink with his arms crossed across his chassis.

“I'm allowed to complain if I want to,” Knockout said with his optics narrowed.

“I'm sure you make use of that privilege as always, doctor. I would expect nothing less from the likes of you,” Starscream snorted.

Knockout's lines prickled with annoyance and he threw the brush into the sink with a splash. “And are you having better luck than me, Commander? I'd imagine that with your glamorous mannerism and sharp wits you'd have no problem getting some casual loving.”

Breakdown kicked the medic's shin as subtly as he could, knowing he was crossing a line and would pay for that, but Knockout kept his gaze level and a smirk on his face.

Starscream grew still and threw the medic a confused look that actually made Knockout confused as well: He had expected petty comebacks in a shrieking voice. 

“I'm one bot's mech,” Starscream said, bizarrely calm and reserved. “But you wouldn't know about that, your flashy endeavor brags about your conquests for you!”

Ah, there was the spite. 

“For such a simple bot of archaic design you have good taste,” Knockout snapped back and turned back to the sink, pointedly returning to his previous task and letting Starscream bark at his back if anything. However the Commander surprised them both again with mumbling something that neither one could hear and walking out of the medical bay without another word.

Knockout turned to Breakdown, a triumph on his face. “I won!”

“Yeah, well... I wouldn't be so sure...” Breakdown reluctantly said. There was something fishy about the whole encounter. “You should prepare for his revenge.”

Knockout laughed dismissively at that, but only after a week he had to admit that maybe Breakdown had had a point. Namely because he saw Starscream more than usual. They had known each other for as long as they had been on the exodus in space, but never before had Knockout seen the seeker this much. Several times a day he noticed Starscream somewhere near, be it in the mess hall, wardroom or just in the corridors, and they made optic contact every time they did so there was no questioning that their meeting was no coincidence. 

On the eighth day Starscream managed to corner Knockout in the mess hall by promptly sitting down opposite of him when the medic was in the middle of fueling up.  
Knockout found himself not only cornered but also alone. 

Starscream stared at him across the table and Knockout hastily swallowed the energon already in his intake so he could stare back.

“Good day, doctor,” Starscream greeted with an oddly intense voice. His wings were spread and held high in an intimidating display, conquering the two seats on both sides of him.

“Hello to you too,” Knockout replied, suspicious already. 

A moment of threatening silence and steady optic contact went past, then Starscream spoke again: “We need to have a discussion about something.” 

“Right...” Knockout said, narrowing his optics.

“That was a bold move you made a few days ago. I wasn't expecting that from a dusty grounder like yourself,” Starscream informed him with servos crossed on the table. He looked very serious, carefully measuring the situation. “Not even if 'bold' is the only way to describe your shameless bravado,” he added slowly, drawing out the words with a twitch of a smile.

Knockout snorted and rolled his optics. “Well you would know,” he threw back. “If you flapped your wings any more you'd hit someone in the face!”

Starscream stared at him with a look of deep consideration, one optic ridge raised and dentae worrying the inside of his intake. “If that was the case I'd aim at yours. Maybe it would wipe that overconfident smirk off it,” he delivered smoothly, a self-satisfied smile on his face.

This aimless banter was actually starting to annoy Knockout who threw an honest to Primus glare to the seeker, who in turn simply smirked, rattled his wings and took off. Knockout watched as the Commander made his way across the mess hall with a happy skip in his step, and only now realized the seeker hadn't had any energon himself. 

For the next several weeks Knockout found himself being cornered by Starscream more and more, and in places he wouldn't believe it was possible – on cleaning duty, training halls, on game nights in the storage compartments – and always ready with a can full of steaming insults. Starscream possessed a unique ability to spook him by appearing from nowhere and then piss him off in the matter of kliks with his cutting mockery until they were tossing sarcastic remarks back and forth, and soon Knockout started to suspect he was in deeper than he knew.

“I'm telling you, he's planning for something big. A big, big revenge over something I've said,” Knockout tried to convince Breakdown when they were doing inventory in the medical bay. 

“If you don't even know what you've done it can't be anything that big,” Breakdown said for the umpteenth time. He acted like Knockout was making the whole thing up and was overreacting seriously, and the more he tried to pacify the medic the more Knockout got frustrated at his dismissal. 

“'It can't be anything big',” Knockout mimicked mockingly, “I'm sorry, have you met Starscream?!”

Breakdown shrugged. “I have, and he throws a prissy tantrum every now and then. I thought you liked him.”

The medic gave a dramatic sigh. “I do, but just because I like to feast my optics on his shapely legs doesn't mean I want him to tear my spark out!” He gestured so wildly he almost knocked over a pile of boxes, so Breakdown pulled him away from anything breakable by his arm.

“You are making a swarm out of a single scraplet, Doc,” Breakdown remarked. 

“That's a useless expression! There's never a single scraplet! There's always a nest somewhere, full of tiny little parasites that will eat you alive,” Knockout muttered to himself and crossed his arms across his chassis. He sulked at his friend as they finished the inventory, walked out of the storage room and uploaded their checklist to the main computer. 

There was a saying about speaking of evil, and it proved to be something more than a saying when the medical bay door slid open and Starscream, business look on his face and a datapad in his hold, walked in and took a look around. 

“Breakdown,” he acknowledged and made a mark on the pad, then turned to Knockout. “Doctor.” 

Knockout gave Breakdown a meaningful look that practically screamed “I told you so” before turning to give a sour little smirk in the general direction of the Air Commander. 

“How gracious of you to drag your shiny hide to my premises,” Knockout said while Breakdown eyed him with an expression that told Knockout to blame himself for whatever would happen.

Knockout was fully expecting a biting remark back, but instead Starscream spun towards him, wings high and alert and his faceplate, partially hidden behind the datapad he had raised like a shield, completely flushed. “That is very inappropriate of you!” he shrieked, threw a scandalized look at Breakdown and stormed out, leaving a confused silence behind him.

“Odd,” Knockout said with his helm tilted, staring after the seeker.

Breakdown grunted something agreeing. “Well, if you hadn't done anything by now, that was certainly it.”

“Not funny,” Knockout groaned. 

After that Starscream clearly avoided Knockout for another week, except he didn't do avoiding like a normal bot would. He didn't let his absence do the work (possibly because even he had to know that was more of a blessing than a curse), but practically flocked around his target and pointedly pretended they were invisible.

Starscream developed a habit of popping in the medical bay, unannounced and not looking at the medic even once, passing Knockout in the corridors without even acknowledging his salute, sitting in the same table in the mess hall and not glancing at him, and, the worst of all, popping in the wash-racks, choosing a shower opposite of Knockout. The seeker would stand there, back to the medic and wash everything slowly, carefully, and if Knockout hadn't know him better he would have said teasingly, then leaving without a word.

It was driving Knockout mad, and he hated to admit even to himself that exchanging snark had been kind of fun, a welcome break in the tedious routine of uneventful space travel. He complained about this to Breakdown who was, if possible, even less sympathetic to him than when he had complained about the constant sarcasm. 

“I don't get you,” Breakdown sighed when he marched a party of three eradicons down the corridor, the medic by his side just so he could complain at him. “You wanted him to stop bullying you. Now when he's stopped you want him to start again. Where's the sense in that?”

“But he won't even look at me! Why wouldn't he want to look at me? Who wouldn't want to look at me?!” Knockout groaned, picking a flicker of dust off his shiny plating. 

“No one online and with functioning optics,” Breakdown automatically said. “Maybe he wants you to chase him now? He is almost as vain as you are.”

“I'm not vain!” Knockout huffed, tilting his chin up. “I'm doing a public favor.”

Breakdown chuckled and shook his helm, but Knockout wasn't looking at him anymore. Someone had turned from the corner ahead, was making their way down the same corridor and about to pass them, and that someone was Starscream. 

Breakdown and the three eradicons behind him snapped to attention and saluted as the Air Commander passed them, but Knockout crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one pede, glaring.

“Commander Legs,” he softly greeted.

Starscream's shoulder guards jerked up as did his wings, and finally he threw a look at Knockout. It was heated, and his optics narrowed, but he looked, and replied: “Doctor Beauty-No-Processor.”

The seeker quickened his steps and strode off before Knockout had a chance to reply. Breakdown stared after the seeker before turning to take in the self-satisfied smirk on the medic's face.

“That felt good,” Knockout said, winked and walked away.

Breakdown sighed and rolled his optics and was about to begin to lead the group again when he heard a barely suppressed giggle behind him. He turned around to address the one who had laughed but was met with the sight of all three eradicons with their servos on their faces, all struggling to keep the laughter in.

“What is so funny?” Breakdown asked them. The group was hesitant to answer, but finally one did under the officer's demanding gaze.

“Sir, it's just we didn't think Commander Starscream would fancy anyone, let alone a grounder!”

Breakdown didn't understand. “Fancy? Where did that come from?”

The eradicons exchanged looks. Another one spoke. “Commander Starscream is a Vosian, sir.”

“And?”

“And... He just returned Doctor Knockout's sarcastic remark. Pardon me saying this, sir, but very enthusiastically,” the eradicon specified, and the two others had to press their servos to their intakes again. All three shifted on their places and radiated eagerness like they had just caught a very juicy piece of gossip, and it dawned to Breakdown that there just might be a method to this madness. 

“I pardon you. But if you gossip, you are on your own,” he said and gestured them to move again. He wondered if he should tell Knockout about this, but decided against it. The two idiots could solve the mess they had made on their own and maybe talk directly for a change. Maybe they would both get lucky then.

*

Knockout came to the conclusion that Breakdown was probably right. Maybe he really should try chasing Starscream for a change. His opening snark in the hallway had worked, so maybe that was really it. The idea of a new battle of wits made him feel strangely tingly, like he was nervous and excited at the same time. He looked up the officers' schedule on his personal computer and checked where Starscream was now and when he would get off. Knockout also made an offhanded mental note for himself to get a new hobby because he clearly needed one since stuff like this was getting him excited.

When Starscream's shift ended and he walked out from the bridge, leaving behind a very uninterested Soundwave and beyond bored Megatron who was still pestering his third-in-command about the Autobots, and found someone waiting for him in the corridor.

Knockout was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chassis, and the look he gave the seeker certified it was him he had been waiting for.

“Ah, so you finally bothered to seek me out,” Starscream said with a pleased tone, walking up to the medic.

“So you have been waiting for me all this time? That's sad,” Knockout huffed and pushed himself away from the wall.

“Says the one who has been pining all along,” the seeker bit back. They fit their walking paces together. “Don't think I haven't noticed you staring and craning your neck every time I walk in a room, doctor! You were almost jumping up and down, begging for attention.”

Knockout felt the familiar spark of anger inside his chassis, but alongside with it was a drop of joy. He had missed that prickling feeling and the fun of throwing something back. “And you have spent a lot of time watching me without really watching, Commander Bouncy-Wing.”

Starscream visibly flushed and bit his lower lipplate. He quickened his pace down the hallway, but so did Knockout and they squeezed into the same elevator. It was not exactly cramped in there, but Starscream had to arrange his wings neatly against his back to fit in at all. When his wings were as tightly packed as they could he compensated the lost bravado by puffing out his chassis and tilting his hipplate so it jutted out, all curve and offense. 

“Who are you to judge my wing display when your ridiculous grills take up so much space, and you shine so lewdly! At least most bots pick a modest colour scheme, but not you, my dear doctor! All bright red and white. What are you trying to compensate there?” Starscream hissed, his optics openly scanning Knockout's frame. 

Attention like that was always sweet and welcome to Knockout who mirrored Starscream's puffed out chassis with his own and brushed his golden grills, then let his servo drop down his chassis and softly graze his headlights.  
“Compensating? Are you perhaps suggesting that every last inch of me isn't exquisite? And who are you to talk about taking space with attractive modes, Commander?”

The elevator felt suddenly a lot warmer than it should. Knockout wasn't exactly sure why, like he wasn't sure why he had said that last comment that wasn't strictly an insult either. And when he looked at Starscream he knew the seeker had noticed it too, since he was looking at him with heavy-lidded optics, his intake slightly open. 

The elevator came to a stop and Starscream almost leaped out of it, Knockout right at his heel and in a klik by his side again. Knockout couldn't really keep up with what was happening, but he had a feeling the last word would finally be his.

“What's the matter, Starscream?” he cooed and grinned. “You pestered me with your advances for weeks, now I'm returning the favor! You were so witty before, why the silence now? Are you shy, perhaps? That would be... well, oh so _adorable_!”

Starscream stopped on his tracks so suddenly Knockout stumbled over a couple of steps. He returned to the place where Starscream stood and was even more confused now than before.  
Starscream chewed on his lower lipplate and peered at the medic under his optic ridges for a moment before gesturing towards the cabin door he had stopped by.

“So... This is me,” he said quietly and as if some proof was needed tapped in the key code, opening the door. “Care to come in, doctor?”

Knockout glanced at the cabin and suddenly realized they were indeed at the officers' area of the cabin deck. His spark pulsed and the prickling feeling seemed to have made its way to his energon stream, tickling him allover. Then a new sound registered into his consciousness: the unmistakable sound of cooling fans whirling, and the sound was coming from Starscream. 

All cool bravado was gone from the seeker who was leaning his back against the door frame, wings spread wide but in a low angle, his optics bright and his gaze heavy, burning.

“Aren't you as charged up as I am, Knockout?” he asked, a heated whisper.

It was the sound of his name that did it, and Knockout dropped all questions and logic and threw himself at the seeker, grasping a hold of his helm and dragging him down into a wet, open kiss which Starscream returned with the same hungry enthusiasm. Knockout pulled the seeker away from the wall and against him as they tumbled into the cabin, the door sliding shut behind them. 

They pressed against each other and kissed in the dark. Starscream pressed his taller, lighter figure firmly against the grounder, his spinal strut bending as he leaned in chassis first and bent his helm down. His servos reached for anything, palming at the plating where ever they could reach, sliding down Knockout's chassis to greedily fumble around the headlights there, then traced back up against the grills and sneaked his arms over his helm to caress his back. 

Knockout couldn't decide what he wanted to touch. The front of the seeker was tightly pressed against him, the glass of the canopy already warm and the thick chassis plating rubbing against his as soon as the seeker's servos wandered upward and out of the way. Knockout almost nervously moved his servos up and down on Starscream's sides, his digits tracing the lines of the robust cables that were already shivering beneath his touch, wild charge dashing through the mech's systems.  
Starscream's caresses on his frame were urgent and needy, and his kiss combined with the enthusiasm gave Knockout the familiar courage he usually had in these situations. He let his servos to fully feel and mold against the shapes of the frame beneath them, guided them down, letting them slip from the sides to the back and down until he felt the curve of Starscream's hipplate, firmly yanking the seeker against him.

Starscream moaned into the kiss and broke it to gasp for air. He was radiating scorching heat through his panel and ground it against Knockout's front. If there had been any doubts about his intentions before this, they were now gone. For a moment Knockout enjoyed the view of the seeker who was practically melting against him, helm back and the lean neck exposed before he reached up and covered that neck in butterfly kisses and then gently nipped at the sensitive cables just below the jawline. 

Starscream moaned again as his neckcables were lavished with attention and savored the moment before tumbling backwards toward his berth, pulling Knockout along with his digits in his grills. They stumbled upon the berth together, ending up more or less on it with Starscream on his back and Knockout straddling him. 

“Starscream?” Knockout said in between the kisses he was planting all over the seeker's neck and chassis. 

“Mm-hmyeah?” Starscream groaned absentmindedly.

Knockout opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Starscream bucked his hips against his and the friction was too delicious, and he spat out just static noise. He tried again: “Are we going to interface?” 

Starscream grew still and raised his helm to peer at the medic on top of him. He frowned. “I thought that much would be obvious, you fool?!”

Knockout pressed down with his hips and Starscream's frown dissolved.  
“Well... Yes, but this whole affair is not-so-slightly bizarre, so I thought I'd ask,” he replied with a shrug and went right back to kissing the seeker's neck. Starscream tilted his helm to the side to expose more sensitive wiring, hummed and squirmed beneath him.

“Maybe to you, doctor,” he sighed. “But I was quite charmed by your mostly tasteful respect for my culture and – _Oh, yes!_ That, more of _that_!”

Knockout bit down on the thick cable in the side of Starscream's neck and rubbed his entire frame against him the best he could. He found a good steady rocking rhythm and Starscream clung to him, writhing and bucking up to him while whatever he had been trying to say was turned into nothing else but deep, shivering moans and desperate gasping as he tried to cool down his systems. 

Knockout shifted on his place on top of his partner and put his weight on his knees so he could bring his servos back to the game. In his mind which was rapidly growing hazy with charge and desire he added up two and two, or rather whimsical insults added to a Vosian seeker equaled a very hot and bothered seeker. Then he took a proper look at the said seeker and his train of thought derailed. 

Starscream was gorgeous, and not only his frame. True, his frame was slim and curvaceous in just the right ways, but his display of bucking hips and his chassis heaving up and down with heavy panting intakes of air, eager servos reaching up to him, his wanton, flushed expression and the sounds he was making – oh Primus _the sounds_ – went straight down to Knockout's array. The arousal boiling in his lines and twisting in his tank was almost painful. It had truly been too long since he had gotten some sweet love.

He decided it was time to be bold, and so he dragged his right servo down the seeker's canopy glass, down to his abdomen cables and straight in between his legs. 

Starscream bowed into the touch instantly, his optics wide open and bright, his intake hanging open but without a sound, and the interface panel got out of the way. Suddenly Knockout was diving in the deep end, his digits pressing into the wet heat of a valve and the spike of the same array brushing against his wrist while pressurizing. His spark seemed to freeze for a klik before it burst into flames. Knockout could do little else but to try and keep his servos from shaking as he stared down at the beautiful spike that made his intake water. He swallowed thickly. 

He was in luck and his temporary paralysis passed without a notice since Starscream seemed to be as busy recovering from the intensity of the contact, but he was quickly getting the presence of his mind back and tried to shift so he could open his thighs more. 

Knockout tore his gaze off the lightly ridged silvery spike and up to the seeker's face and was met with a heavy gaze of the deep red optics and a soft little grin. 

“You're always bragging about your surgeon's servos,” Starscream said in a low hum. “Now why won't you show me what you take so much pride in?”

Knockout was certain he was smiling like a fool but couldn't bring himself to care. He knew how to use his servos and digits, that was for sure, and now he was on familiar ground not feeling so overwhelmed by the seeker's passion and beauty. 

“Certainly, Starscream,” he answered, making sure he put special emphasis on the name. Starscream moaned his approval.

Knockout got comfortable in his straddling position and got down to business. He spread his digits and felt about the new territory, caressing the small folds from up to the bottom and back up again, then gently wriggled his way in between them. He used two digits to press against the neat little slit that was already leaking lubricant graciously. 

Starscream hummed and sighed at his exploration, and when Knockout dared to take a look at his face he saw that the seeker's optics had fallen offline and the foredigit of his right servo was rubbing at his lipplate. The medic stopped to smile at the sight before he focused on his own servo again. He had wet his digits profoundly in the lubricants by now and spread the oily liquid around the rest of the array in slow swirls. He kept an optic on the seeker's face and listened to the sounds he was making, sought out the exterior node and brushed over it. Starscream choked a moan and bit down on his digits. Knockout repeated the the move, stroked over and around the stiff node and coaxed the seeker to rock up against his movements. 

“That's the best move you have?” Starscream commented, the biting implications lost as his voice couldn't quite keep itself steady.

“You know, your snark is oddly sexy but we're here already so you can stop that now,” Knockout chuckled but decided to try something different anyway. He pressed his fore- and middledigit together and slowly eased them inside, catching as many sensors of the first internal clusters as he could without really stretching anything. If Starscream had had plans to keep up his commentary he abandoned those instantly.

“Oh, yes, that's it,” he breathed and inched his thighs apart a bit more. “More, please!”

If only moments ago Knockout's intake had welled with lubricant it seemed to have gone completely dry by now. He tried to push his digits in more, and as he met no resistance grew bolder and experimentally thrust his servo and Starscream rewarded him by bucking up and his moan jumped up an octave. Knockout licked his dry lipplates, pulled his digits back and pushed them back in, raking the ceiling of the valve with the tips and this time pulled out an honest whine out of the seeker. After that the medic couldn't look away from Starscream's face, so mesmerized he was by his mouth panting past the digit he was biting on and his flickering optics that stared at nothing. 

Then suddenly Starscream seemed to come back to himself and his optics focused on Knockout. A slight mischievous look passed his face and he tilted his hips to the side, raising his left knee to rub against Knockout's panel.

All the joints in the medic's frame seemed to lock up at the contact and he let out a shaky moan. The awkward rub was all he needed, and his interface panels retracted as well and released his achingly pressurized spike and heated valve that pulsed in sympathy as he fingered the seeker. 

Starscream smirked and rubbed his thigh against the bare array a few times before he slipped his digit out of his intake.

“Knockout, get off me. I want to spike you.”

That might have possibly been the hottest thing Knockout had ever heard and he felt like he could have overloaded just from that, and it didn't even cross his mind to not to obey. He pulled his digits out and got off Starscream, hurrying to lie down next to him.  
Starscream pulled himself properly on the berth, rose on to his servos and knees and eyed the medic with a smirk, approaching him like a predator. 

“Well aren't you playing nice all of a sudden,” he chuckled as he crawled between the other mech's legs, caressing the smooth plating with his servos and bending down to kiss the insides of his thighs. 

Knockout smirked. “I play nice to get what I want,” he said, playfully tilted his helm and winked. He wasn't really paying much thought to the short conversation but was rather impressed with himself for still having his natural confidence even though Starscream was pushing his thighs apart and getting a pretty good look between them. 

“Oh you're about to get it, don't worry,” Starscream said but seemed to be in no hurry. He took in a deep invent of air and with it the scent of oil and electricity and let his long talons stroke every single seam and joint they found on Knockout's legs, all the way from the ankle to the innermost thigh.

Finally his servos sneaked up and around Knockout's waist, and with a surprising amount of strength yanked him closer and turned him to his side. 

Knockout simply went with it and let his partner angle him in the preferred position, content to simply watch as Starscream guided his left leg over his shoulder, hugged his thigh to his chassis and straddled the other one.

The anticipation made Knockout shiver and his valve clench. His arousal was a hot, throbbing ache in between his legs and the wait was making it stronger by every passing klik. He stretched the arm beneath his helm further up and grasped a hold of the berthpost and folded the other one next to him, taking whatever support he could from the padding.

“Go slow at first, okay? It's been a while,” Knockout said.

“Certainly,” Starscream replied but didn't even look up. His right servo palmed the thigh he had against his chassis while his left reached down to his own array and guided his spike against Knockout's valve.

Despite the aching desire Knockout couldn't stop himself from tensing up when he felt the tip of the spike probing at his entrance, but the seeker didn't push in right away.

“Shh, just relax,” Starscream hummed, gave his thigh a pet and spent a few moments simply rubbing the tip of his spike against the valve, spreading the lubricant and taking the edge off the intensity for Knockout, who offlined his optics and cycled deep vents of air. He let himself relax and tried to find the command chains for his internal mechanisms, reminding them of how they worked and that this was nothing to be anxious about. Finally the tip of the spike returned to his entrance and started to gently push in. 

Knockout had to really hand it to Starscream: he hadn't expected him to be this patient and definitely not this gentle, but here they were anyway, and their joining wasn't far from ideal. It was smooth, slow and with the complete absence of pain simply just pure pleasure. 

“Good, good... So _good_ ,” Knockout sighed as Starscream pushed in deeper, and Knockout used the leg he had over his shoulder to pull him closer. 

Sensors lit up and sent bursts of charge into both of their systems, and when there wasn't any way to go deeper the first drawback lit those same sensors again, drawing a moan out of them both. Starscream put his free servo on Knockout's side and stroked along the seams as he pushed back in, just as slow and patient as the first time, and that gave them time to really notice and savor the singular feelings every small movement made them feel, and the intimacy of the moment sank in like a knife into an oilcake. 

Knockout was well warmed up and producing a lot of lubricant, his calipers flared and clenched down in time with the slow thrusts, and after Starscream shifted on his place a little bit and found a good angle he was able to pick up the pace. The first faster and more powerful thrust in an angle that made the tip of the spike brush along the walls of the valve made Knockout moan again, his spark aflame and he didn't have to think about moving his hips anymore. Starscream set the pace of firm, deep thrusts and all he had to do was to respond to it, to drink up the sweet nectar of lovemaking that was offered to him. He clenched down on the spike in a way that made him feel even fuller and made Starscream let out those delicious moans of his, his hot breath ghosting on the medic's inner thigh.

The sounds made Knockout recall his beautiful partner and he onlined his optics just to gaze up at him, and he didn't have to regret that choice for a klik. Starscream was flushed and his optics even brighter than before, his expression a picture of concentration but laced with the anticipation of the closing rapture that was licking them both with its flames. 

They locked optics and held on to that contact. Starscream's heavy, burning stare made something flip around in Knockout's tank and he grinned up at him the best he could from his panting. 

“Come on, Commander,” Knockout whispered hoarsely. “Do your worst.”

Starscream moaned at his words and dropped his gaze but snapped his hips forward with so much force he would have pushed Knockout against the berthpost if he wasn't keeping him still by his thigh. He leaned forward, forcing Knockout to bend a bit, pushed his spike all the way in and added a grinding of hips at the end of the thrust. The new position made the tip of the spike rub against a very interesting cluster of nodes inside Knockout's valve, one that sent a wild bolt of charge rush through him and made him throw his helm back and howl. 

Starscream laughed and repeated the same move, adding more speed as he got used to the rhythm. He pushed his servo down between Knockout's legs and started to stroke his spike until the medic was completely flooded with sensory information, riding one continuous wave of pleasure and could only moan and whine and gasp. 

Starscream stared at the display before him as he thrust into the welcoming wet heat and couldn't even blink in fear of missing something of the show. He leaned forward even more, bending Knockout by the middle some more and turned his helm to lick and kiss the inside of the thick thigh.

“Come on, Knockout,” he urged with a heated voice, “I want you to overload for me.”

Knockout bucked under him, gasping shallowly and his optics focused on Starscream's face, and the seeker took that as a cue to keep talking.

“It's good, isn't it? Then let go, overload! Overload so hard you'll forget your own name. Come on, I want you to.”

That did it, and with a violent jolt and a sharp crack of a discharging electricity Knockout overloaded, spitting out a series of short moans interrupted only by sharp intakes of air. His hips stilled completely but his valve pulsed around the spike, trying to get it even deeper, and Starscream got his own overload when Knockout was halfway through his own. With a strangled whine of completion Starscream spilled his transfluid inside the molten-hot valve while grinding his hips, and Knockout hummed deeply at the sensation.

After the harsh rush of the overload came the languid bliss, and they stayed still for a while when it settled over them. Starscream couldn't bring himself to pull out or let go, and he didn't have to because Knockout used the leverage of his leg and slowly pushed the seeker off him and next to him instead. 

Another moment passed, filled with only their heavy breaths and whirling of their cooling fans, and only when Starscream felt the other sneaking an arm over him he onlined his optics again.

Knockout was smiling. “Well that was quite something.”

“Pillow talk is not mandatory, doctor,” Starscream sighed, but Knockout only laughed.

“I know that. But I think it's part of the hookup experience. Don't worry, I am not about to give you points or feedback.”

“What a relief,” Starscream chuckled. His frame was tingly allover and his limbs felt heavy in a pleasant sort of way, and he certainly didn't have the energy to be snarky or clever right now. Knockout started to gently stroke his side, and he found he had energy to smile.

“What just happened?” he asked in a sigh.

Starscream frowned at him. “We interfaced,” he answered.

“Yeah, I didn't miss that part,” Knockout chuckled, “but how did we end up here? I have to tell you, as much as getting witty and mean with you was fun, I didn't think I'd end up seducing you.”

Starscream narrowed his optics as the medic's words registered to his mind, and he pressed a servo to his faceplate and groaned. “Oh Primus below... What?! This is an _accident_?”

Knockout laughed almost sheepishly. “What can I say, I'm a natural talent, and apparently ideal for Vosian taste,” he joked. 

Starscream glared at him, rolled over and pointed one dangerous talon at his face. “If you attempt to use this encounter against me I swear by all things sacred that I will make you pay for that!”

Knockout laughed nervously and patted the servo threatening him. “Oh, I love it when you show your dominant side. We're just a perfect match!” he said with a grin.  
Starscream rolled his optics but also seemed to come to the conclusion that the medic was not an immediate threat to him in anyway.

“I've missed 'facing so much,” Knockout sighed, crawled closer to the other mech and nuzzled against the side of his neckcabling. “Even though it's messy. There's lubricant all over my thighs, there's transfluid in me, there's transfluid _on_ me...”

“I thought you weren't going to complain,” Starscream huffed, sneaking an arm around him.

“I am not,” Knockout said with a smirk. “The mess is just part of the charm, even if an inconvenient one.”

Starscream stared back at him for a moment trying to figure out what the other was thinking. “Would you like to take a shower, perhaps?” he asked slowly, gesturing lazily in the general direction of his private wash-rack.

“Now we're talking,” Knockout said with a grin and pulled Starscream into a kiss.


End file.
